Bruce Wayne
Profile The Bat-Man, one of the very first Mystery-Men in the first wave of Mystery-men that swept the globe following the rescuing of the Titanic by Superman. He's been given many names: The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, but all strike fear and terror into the hearts of the guilty. Bruce Wayne, his parents were murdered on a cold, winters night when he was just 8 years old. The loss devastated him and he fell almost completely from public light. However rumors circulated of his sightings across the globe. In 1912 he was one of the passengers on the Titanic, on his way back to New York having completed his globe trotting. After his safe return he became a prominent figure in the city, and after the destruction of New York helped to spearhead the reconstruction effort of Staten Island into Gotham. He's many things, but hero isn't exactly a word people would use to describe him by a long shot. Sheet Body: 0h 5d 0w Charm: 0h 4d 0w Command: 0h 5d 0w Coordination: 0h 5d 0w Mind: 0h 5d 0w Sense: 2h 3d 0w ATHLETICS: BODY 0h 4d 0w BRAWLING: BODY 0h 5d 0w DODGE: COORDINATION 2h 2d 0w RANGED WEAPON THROWN: COORDINATION 0h 3d 0w STEALTH: COORDINATION 2h 3d 0w RESOURCES WEALTH: MIND 0h 5d 0w SCRUTINY: SENSE 2h 3d 0w BAT-MOBILE UNCONVENTIONAL MOVE 1: The Batmobile, a fully custom Rolls Royce Phantom I Offense: 0h 5d 0w Defense: 0h 5d 0w Utility: 0h 5d 0w. UTILITY BELT: The Bat-Utility belt, which holds whatever might be needed for a given situation Offense: 0h 3d 0w Defense: 0h 4d 0w Utility: 0h 4d 0w BAT-MOBILE UNCONVENTIONAL MOVE 2: Qualities: UAD. Attack+3 capacities: Speed, Mass Attack Extras and Flaws:Adaptation -2 Operational Skill Pilot Car 0 Focus -2 Obvious -1 Defense capacities: Speed Defense Extras and Flaws:Adaptation -2 Operational Skill Pilot Car 0 Focus -2 Obvious -1 Useful capacities: Speed. Useful Extras and Flaws: Adaptation -2 Booster +1 Operational Skill Pilot Car 0 Focus -2 Endless +3 Obvious -1 Effect: You can move in an unusual way: climb walls, ride a wave of ice, or walk on water, whatever you wish (Just remember you get ONE movement method per unique purchase of this power!). If the movement also allows you to get out of the way of attacks, such as by jumping onto walls or tunneling instantly away, add the Defends quality. If the power allows you to attack in a special way, such as swinging into an opponent or by undermining an enemy's footing, add Attacks. SUPER-NORMAL 7PTS: Source: Driven Permission: Peak Performer Super-Equipment Description: You're an exceptional member of your species, so exceptional you're considered superhuman by the rank and file of your native population. UTILITY BELT 1: Qualities: A D U. Attacks Extras and Flaws: Duration +2, Operational Skill Sense +0, Booster +1, IfThen (must be used for Variable Effect) -1, IfThen (must have hand free) -1, Adaptation -2, Accessible -1, Focus -2, Locational Waist -2, Variable Effect +4. Capacities: N.A. Defends Extras and Flaws: Duration +2, Operational Skill Sense +0, Booster +1, IfThen (must be used for Variable Effect) -1, IfThen (must have hand free) -1, Adaptation -2, Accessible -1, Focus -2, Locational Waist -2, Variable Effect +4. Capacities: N.A Useful Extras and Flaws: Duration +2, Operational Skill Sense +0, High Capacity Speed +1, Booster +1, IfThen (must be used for Variable Effect) -1, IfThen (must have hand free) -1, Adaptation -2, Accessible -1, Focus -2, Locational Waist -2, Variable Effect +4. Capacities: N.A. Effect: With a successful roll you can temporarily manifest almost any new Miracle that you wish. Cosmic Power by itself does nothing, but it can emulate almost any power. Use the Variable Effect Extra to transfer each die of Cosmic Power to a separate power for the duration.The power may only be an existing power, and you can't add anything to said power, only temporarily gain its use. You also can not copy any power that is banned or restricted. Background The story of Bruce Wayne is a well known one, son of millionaires Thomas and Martha Wayne who watched them die at the hands of a mugger when he was only 8 years old. His photo was in all the papers, taken by a less then scrupulous reporter who managed to capture that perfect scene of a child kneeling in the blood-soaked snow beside his dead parents. That Child grew up to travel the world, learning from the greatest masters the world had to offer, giving his all to every waking moment of training. He dedicated heart and soul, mind and body, drove himself to the edge then jumped off in his pursuit of something he himself didn't really understand. On the night of the 14th of April he finally knew what he would do. He did what he could to organize passengers trying to get them to safety but it was no use, there weren't nearly enough life boats for everyone, people were going to die. Then came a single man to the rescue, the Superman who saved the ship and all hands on board on his own. Upon returning home the decision was clear: He would become what he feared, and save the people of New York the only way he knew how. He lead a successful career like that for some time living a double life. Batman became a legend, and Bruce became something so far from Batman no one would dream of paring the two together. Along the way he met assistants, adopted a son, started a family the only way he knew how. He joined the service, shortly after the attack on New York, but was considered to valuable to send to the front lines and spent most of his time in the states. His ward was not so lucky, so he found another. After New York was almost completely leveled he spearheaded the effort to rebuild the city, but infighting lead to a split causing the city to be rebuilt in two halves Gotham and Metropolis two competing design philosophies and views of the brighter tomorrow. His hopes to build a crime free utopia were placed on hold when his second Boy ward was murdered by the joker. He left Gotham behind, and went to join the fighting over-seas, just in time for the last brutal leg of the war which he fought in as Batman. When he came back his dreams had been dashed as corruption had run rampant in his absence, criminal organizations having corrupted every facet of the construction effort. In that moment he renewed his fight against crime, and brought on another new ward intent that this time he would make the difference he'd been fighting for. Logs Eventually this will be a fancy section where all your logs will go! For now you need to manually link logs * An Attempt At Reason Scene Finished April 24th 2018- Bruce attempts to reason with Castle who stubbornly refuses completely to concede any ground, or accept any help. Gallery Click to expand. (You get the idea.) }